monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Transmorphic Wyvern
=Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki= The Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki has been here since December 2008, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: The Guild Knights. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. General Contents * Category:Fan Fiction - submit your Fan Fiction here! * Category:Clans - find a clan to join, or create your own clan! * The Great Arena - Fanart and fanfic contests await in this page. * Polls Index - do you like polls? We have lots of them here! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ~Mckrongs Random Realization Hello! I just wanted to say that I finally realized what your avatar is - Reshiram's icon as if it were to appear in Monster Hunter XD Seriously, that's awesome. Anyway, remember how I said that I was struggling to write a post-apocalyptic version of Pokemon Black/White? Well, I've decided to hold off on that until I've gotten every little detail figured out, and instead write one based on Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. If you want, I can make you a character. More will be revealed when I actually start writing it. Anyway, just thought I'd drop in and say that. Cottonmouth255 (talk) 17:30, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Answer Hey, Transmorphic, I got your review on "Legends are Born", and I decided to answer it here. I've decided on my fanfic's name - "PMD: Destined Explorers of Legend". It's going to be a fanfiction in which I request characters from the readers and plunk them into the story. However, the trouble is I have "Legends are Born" to do, as well as my still-unfinished novel, and "Wrath of the Caliosteo King" is still rotting away, waiting for a much-needed update. On top of that, I got an inspiration for yet ANOTHER Pokemon fanfic - "Pokemon Black & White: Enter the Tornado" - and I'm still trying to figure out the story for "Dark Rebellion". Thus, "Destined Explorers of Legend" probably won't be making an appearance any time soon. Or, I'll release "DEoL" and "Enter the Tornado" at the same time, and then make alternating updates. The future of many of my fanfics are remaining uncertain, but I think it'll be safe continuing with "Legends are Born" for now. Come to think about it, I should write more of "Heroes of Moga" today. I'm a busy Beedrill. Cottonmouth255 (talk) 13:00, June 17, 2013 (UTC) I know the feeling Therehave been times that I had so many ideas for stories and no idea where to start that I eventually just decided to put as many of the ideas as I could into one story. My current work in progress is actually from doing that, albeit originally named Pokemon Paradox as a working title. You can pretty much guess the implications of it from that alone. And just as a hint, Chatot from PMD2's Wigglytuff's Guild plays an important part in it. The role he plays will have a few twists, but I'm not telling what kinds! Chatot also has a montage-worthy role of being Seeker the Sceptile trying to find the elusive Faldo the Floatzel ("I must find you, you Arceusforsaken Floatzel!"), but I might do that as a filler or side story :3 I have a habit of re-using old characters, with a few changes here or there. I do this for a few reasons, one of which if someone has read one of my previous stories (on DeviantART mostly) and there was a character that they liked, then they could see it and go, "I remember them!" Some will appear as cameos and others as actual characters, but I imagine you get the idea. But ultimately, try seeing if you can try to combine elements from your Pokemon ideas. You will have to be a bit creative with some, but it's certainly possible due to the nature of the franchise. You could do this with a few other ideas, too. One last thing... 21:04, June 17, 2013 (UTC) *raises eyebrow* Well then. I wonder how that bald eagle/person hybrid managed to find the dexterity in its primaries to hold that flag. Hmm... Funnily enough, I saw a bald eagle today! My first one, too. It was one of the most beautiful things I ever saw. Also, the prologue of "Destined Explorers of Legend" is now up on Fanfiction.net XD Cottonmouth255 (talk) 13:09, June 18, 2013 (UTC)